Mikan's Mailbox!
by secretsongwriter
Summary: Mikan has just opened a new mailbox, and she's excited and ready to hear all of the questions you might have for her! Read inside for more detail.
1. Chapter 1

Mikan has just opened a brand new mailbox where people can send her questions and inquiries about her relationship with Natsume, stories of their shenanigans at Gakuen Alice, or relationships with her friends! She'll create a separate chapter for every single person who person who asks her a question or makes a comment and tell you all about that topic. For example:

_Thehorrorsiveseen asks: How did Hotaru and Ruka get together?_

And Mikan will respond back within two days with her story! Unless of course her mail box gets so popular she gets backed up, but she doubts that'll happen ;)

So feel free to message or review on Mikan's mailbox and she will definitely give you a satisfactory reply!


	2. Chapter 2: Insertstupidnamehere

Insertstupidnamehere asks: _Mikan, has Natsume ever bought you anything? Complimented you?_

_Well, as you know, Natsume is very stubborn, but I can usually get him to buy me something pretty easily…._

We were strolling through the streets of central town, hand in hand. The air was crisp and perfect, swirling with bits of amber and gold. Fall was here and it was coming in at full swing. I was chattering away about something or other, when I noticed a Howalon stand. I dropped Natsume's hand and sped over to the line, so that nobody could take my place.

"Oi, Polka!" Natsume called, slightly annoyed that I had just run off. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm getting my howalon!" I chirped back happily. The line slowly moved forward and I realized that Natsume had disappeared. I sighed in disappointment but continued to bounce up and down to see when the line moved forward.

Finally, FINALLY, it was my turn to the front of the stand. I cheerfully stated my order and then dug my hand into my pocket, searching for the rabbits required to purchase this mouth-watering treat. The gruff howalon stand worker plopped the box of fluffy pink howalons in front of me. I was still searching for my money, but now my eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as I started looking all over for the money I needed. The worker rubbed his five o clock shadow and barked, "Hey, woman, there are others in line. Hurry up."

I realized as horror and devastation was injected into my veins. My hazel eyes filled up with tears and they started to sneak down my cheeks as I stared longingly at the box of howalons. For some fantastic and great reason, God decided to send Natsume back to me right at this moment. I turned to him and slight concern covered his face before he masked it up. He swiped away one of my tears and asked in his deep, but rich voice, "What's wrong?"

"N-N-Natsume!" I cried throwing my arms around the slightly startled boy. He stumbled back before he recovered and patted my head, not sure of what kind of comfort he was supposed to be giving me. "I don't have any money to pay for my howalons!"

Natsume immediately pinched his temples as he realized what I was crying about. "I don't care. Let's go." He tried to grab my hand and lead me away, but I stubbornly snatched it back and pointed to the howalons, and then folded my hands together in a pleading manner as I looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please Natsume! I'll love you forever and ever and ever if you just buy them for me!"

"No." he stated bluntly and turned to walk away again. I lunged forward and grabbed his elbow and made him face me again.

"Please Natsume!" I begged him.

"No."

I didn't want to do this, but I decided to break out the big guns. I filled my eyes with tears once again, and then turned away. BUT, not before Natsume could see what I was doing. He tried to turn me around. "Polka, what's wrong?"

My box of howalons still sitting on the counter was motivation enough to continue this act. The line was moving forward, but without me, and I WANTED THAT BOX. I traced a pattern on the Howalon shop's wall as I responded sullenly, "Nothing."

He clasped his hand on my shoulder and tried to turn me around again. "Seriously, Polka. What's wrong?"

I turned to face him, with big crocodile tears in my eyes. "You don't love me."

Natsume's face was shocked and then turned a very light shade of red. He moved closer to me and mumbled. "Yes I do."

"No you don't!" I said stubbornly, crossing my arms. "You won't even buy me that tiny box of howalons. If you can't even do that for the person you supposedly, "love"," I crossly put finger quotations around the word to emphasize my rant. "Then there's no way you love me!"

Natsume sighed and just disappeared again. My eyes widened. He must be a phantom. Does he have two alices, like me? He suddenly came back, but holding the box of howalons. My mouth dropped open and I tackled him in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, pushing me off and shoving the box into one of my hands, and then interlocking his fingers with the other. "I don't want to hear it."

I smiled secretly to myself as Natsume dragged me through the crowd. I could probably get him to buy me anything, but for now, I'll just be content with my howalons and his warm hand around mine.

* * *

_And that was what happened!_ _As for the complimenting, Natsume rarely compliments me flat out, but the one time he did, I remember with crystal clarity…_

I was so excited. Natsume was going to take me out on a date for our second year anniversary. I had requested the help of Permy only, because she knew what she was talking about, and I didn't feel like paying Hotaru on such a special day. I was more than prepared, and getting ready to leave my room and meet up with my stoic but slightly soft boyfriend.

"I hate to admit it," Permy gave me the once over and nodded approvingly. "But you look pretty good. I think Natsume might actually say something about it this year."

I blushed slightly and twirled around, my dress rising slightly. "I can only hope."

I had tried extra hard this year. I was determined to get a compliment out of the stubborn boy. I had put on a dress he bought me, (_see? It's not hard to get Natsume to buy me things __)_. It was a scarlet red strapless dress that stopped about mid-thigh. I loved it because it was so carefree and pretty, because it showed off my nice shoulders and long legs. Permy had curled my long caramel brown hair so that it now cascades in a waterfall of curls down my back. I was also wearing small red heels, but I was already worried about that. Combine those with my natural clumsiness; I can only see disaster in the future.

I wobbled out the door, feeling a little less than confident now because of my chosen footwear, and then stumbled outside where Natsume was waiting for me. He turned to see me and I could feel his eyes sweep over my body which made me shiver with happiness.

He looked gorgeous as usual, with his messy raven hair and piercing crimson eyes. He was just wearing khaki shorts and a long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I closed my eyes and asked, feeling a silly smile spread across my face. "So how do I look?"

"Not awful." When I opened my eyes in disappointment, he was already walking away. I hobbled over, almost falling twice, and finally reached him. God, I never realized how long his strides were. I clung to his arm and laced my fingers with his. He gave my hand a quick squeeze, but when I glanced at him, his face was emotionless as usual. I sighed but kept walking; at least he was being nicer than usual, though I did tell him that he had to be.

Natsume ended up taking me to our Sakura tree. There was a fuzzy black blanket spread out underneath it with a spread of food underneath it. The sun was setting and just emanating a rusty glow that bathed everything in the area in its warm rays. I squealed and ran over to the area and immediately started gushing about how great everything was, and I turned around and thanked Natsume by throwing my arms around him in a hug. He hugged me back but not before setting me down and explaining all the foods he made.

We (meaning I) ate until we were stuffed full of Natsume's delicious cooking. I decided I needed to burn some of these extra calories, so without thinking about my heels, I started dancing and doing cartwheels around the area. I was reminded all too quickly of my shoe choice once I failed to land on the tiny heel area and collapsed on the ground, moaning as I felt my ankle throb under my fingers. Natsume was at my side immediately, picking me up and rolling his eyes at how stupid I am.

"Seriously," he scolded me, "why would you wear such dangerous contraptions when we already know how clumsy you are, Polka?"

I huffed, feeling kind of hurt. I looked down and muttered under my breath, "Because I wanted you to compliment me."

"What?" Natsume shook his head as he tried to hear what I said.

"I wanted you to compliment me," I still refused to look up at him, and stared directly at my folded hands. Natsume set me back down on the blanket and started to remove my heels as I continued to talk, my voice rising slightly. "You never say anything nice to me. You never say anything to make me feel better about myself…"

Natsume continued to silently listen to my rant as he massaged the ankle I landed on. When I was finished and breathing heavily because of how much air it took for me to release my anger, Natsume stopped rubbing my swollen ankle and leaned forward, incredibly close to my face and breathed. "You look stunning tonight." And then he pressed his lips to mine.

I guess he doesn't compliment me that often, but it only makes it that much more special when he does.

_And that's what happened! I hope that answered your questions! If you have another question, feel free to ask me! I love you all (and howalons!) and see you the next time somebody asks me a question!_

_- Mikan_


	3. Chapter 3: AquaSwirls

AquaSwirls asks: Has Hotaru ever taken a picture of Natsume blushing? She loves taking embarrassing pics of Ruka and Natsume and selling them!

_Well, as you know – or according to your question I think you know ;) – Hotaru does love taking pictures of Ruka and Natsume! Only because she's the best person in the world so she always knows exactly what she's doing! And in fact, she has taken Natsume's picture while he was blushi—Natsume! Go away! Don't take my computer away! SHOO._

_Ugh. He can be such an annoying jerk sometimes. That's okay though, because this story will be my payback. By the way everyone, this was before we were dating *giggle* but he still liked me at this point Or so he's told me o w o_

I skipped into the classroom, only to be greeted by Hotaru and Natsume having a staring contest. Well, glaring contest would be more accurate. The air seemed to be heated with Natsume's natural aura, turned irritated, and Hotaru's feet warming shoes. Their naturally stoic atmospheres were crackling with annoyance and the electricity of powerful people. I finally got tired of just watching the two glower at each other, and turned to Yuu for some answers.

"Ne, Inchou," I whispered, gaining his attention. "What happened to make these two so upset?"

He leaned nervously towards me and said under his breath, "It all started when…"

"_Oi, Hyuuga," Hotaru called his name. He didn't open his eyes or remove the manga on his face. Hotaru's eyebrow twitched. She was not one to be ignored. She brought out her baka gun and shot the manga off the boy's face. He shot up and stared at her with murder in his eyes and she looked emotionlessly at him. "I'm wearing a fire retardant school uniform. Try your best, fire boy."_

_ He tched, and glared at her. "What do you want?"_

_ "I was looking at my bank account numbers recently," she glanced back at the book in her hands and waved it in front of his face. "And I realized my numbers are significantly lower than I planned this month. And I looked at the recordings I have of the pictures of you two," Hotaru shoved it in his face and Natsume read it. 'Natsume glaring, Ruka laughing, Natsume smirking, Ruka crying, Natsume infatuated with Narumi, Ruka in a dress, Ruka blushing.' "And I realized why. I don't have a picture of you blushing. So I have a request."_

_ "No."_

_ "Let me rephrase," she shoved her baka gun under his chin like she was threatening him for every penny he owned. "I have a demand. I need a picture of you blushing. Now this can be incredibly easy—"_

_ "No."_

_ "I will shoot you with this thing—"_

_ "I'll burn the book in your hands. I've never heard of paper being flame retardant," he raised an eyebrow at her._

_ She flinched. She hadn't actually thought of that. He was more clever than she had given him credit for. She glared at him. "Blush."_

_ He glared back. "No."_

"… And that's what happened," Yuu finished.

"Whoa." My eyes were wide. I approached the two and poked their cheeks. They didn't even move or call me an idiot like usual. This was obviously intense. It was at that moment—_Hey, Hotaru, what are you doing?_

_ A genius inventor: I can tell the story better than you can from now on. I'm taking over._

_ An idiot: O-Okay…_

Since I am a genius, I took account of the idiot that was trying to make me lose this battle of pride. But I have to thank her at the same time, because she gave me the most brilliant of brilliant ideas. I pushed back and stared at Hyuuga. "Fine. You win."

I turned around back in my seat, and I could hear the excited murmur of my idiot classmates. I don't exactly concede things easily. But little did their small minds know, I was just preparing to put the plan I had just concocted into action.

A month had passed. Everybody forgot about Hyuuga and my dispute, and their narrow minded thoughts were now directed on the fact that the beach in central town was now open. And now my plan begins. I met up with Mikan and grabbed her hand. "We're going to central town."

It didn't take any convincing. The idiot was so excited to go with me that she didn't even question my motives. By the time we got there, I dragged her to the nearest clothing store and shoved her in one of the changing stalls.

"Hotaru!" she called loudly through the curtain that covered her from the public's eye. "What are you doing?"

"I just decided I'm not being a good enough friend so I'm going to buy you a bathing suit for when we got to the beach with Hyuuga and Nogi." I lied as I searched through the bikinis. I finally found one and grinned evilly to myself. Perfect.

"But you don't like buying things!" Damn her for being observation this time.

"I'm trying to be a better friend, stop questioning me," I commanded her. **I'll be making enough money from this picture to profit from buying this.**

My eyes finally zeroed in on a blood red bikini. Since I'm extremely good at observing people, I was positive that red is Hyuuga's favorite color on the idiot. And that, plus her in a bikini, let's just say I was positive my plan was going to go swimmingly. I plucked it off the rack and tossed it into her stall. "Put this on."

"E-Eh?" I could only imagine that she was turning as red as the bathing suit I had just given her. "Isn't this a bit, r-revealing?"

"Are you going to reject your best friends generous gift?"

"NO!" she shouted. "I'LL PUT IT ON."

After a few minutes of shuffling noises, she announced, sounding slightly shy, "A-Alright… I'm coming out."

My eyes swept up and down her figure and my face stretched into a smile. "It's perfect."

"Why did you drag me along?" Hyuuga grumbled to Nogi who glanced nervously at me.

"I-Imai told me that Mikan would be sad if you didn't come," he stumbled over the words I had given him earlier, while holding up a picture of him in only rabbit boxers. I peered at Hyuuga to see if even a slight tint of red would cover his face, but nothing. What I did notice though, was that his hard eyes softened slightly at the sentence. If that was the case, then I was positive that my plan would work.

"Hotaru, we're here!" Mikan squealed as she pointed outside the bus window, her sundress covering my master plan. I nodded slightly to acknowledge I heard, because if I didn't, she would keep repeating this sentence until I wanted to cut her head off and put it in acid so it would never talk again.

We walked to the beach and put our stuff out. I pulled off my sundress producing a simple black and purple tankini. I put on my sunglasses that had a secret camera in them, and prepared to watch. I smirked mentally to myself and called to Mikan as I lied down on the towel, "Oi, baka. Take off your sundress, or else you'll never get sun medicine." I convinced her that she has to wear as revealing things as possible so that the sun could put its medicine into her.

She slowly pulled off her sundress to reveal her bathing suit. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. Natsume's jaw dropped before he hid his shocked expression. He wasn't blushing yet, but I wasn't exactly done yet.

The bikini was working wonders though. The top was strapless and the scarlet red complimented her milky skin perfectly, and also showed off her now impressive cleavage. Nobody ever thought it, but Mikan did end up growing breasts (_HOTARU!)_ The bottom was just two pieces of fabric, tied together with strings that revealed the side of her hips slightly. It was no wonder the perverted Hyuuga was so entrapped by Mikan. This outfit was tailored to his dreams while he was asleep in class.

Natsume and Ruka were on the left side of me, and Mikan was on my right. She was starting to cross over to talk to the two, when I stuck my foot out a little further and the clumsy idiot tripped and fell. Right into Natsume. They collapsed in the sand, and I knew it worked. I pressed a button on the side of my sunglasses and they started taking a picture every second. Natsume registered the feeling of her curves and soft skin rubbing up against him and a slight red started to creep across his face. He reigned it in and glanced at me to make sure I hadn't seen it, and I gave no indication that I did. They immediately started a squabble on whether or not that was Natsume being a pervert, or Mikan being clumsy. I just smiled and laid back as I thought of all the money I was about to receive.

The very next day…

"Get your picture of Hyuuga Natsume blushing. Right here!" I called without any discretion throughout the hallways, holding a purse where 100 copies of the photo resided. I turned the corner calling the same thing when I bumped into a fuming Hyuuga. I smirked at him. "Blush for me again sometime, okay?"

_And that's how it happened. If any of you simple minded people couldn't understand, except in the flashback, the italics were me and Mikan. Pay attention next time._

_A simple minded idiot: HOTARU, YOU'RE BEING SO MEAN TO THEM!_

_A fantastic person who should be president and make a lot of money: You shouldn't worry about that. You should worry about the fact that Natsume has probably already found out that you posted this story and is going to strangle you._

_A simple minded idiot having an epiphany: *gulp*_


	4. Chapter 4: ipn1115

ipn1115 asks: Hehehe… I would like to know how Natsume asked you out…

_O/O I-I knew this question would happen, but this is still very embarrassing n N-Natsume, will you tell the stor—_

_Kuro Neko: No._

_ YOU'RE SO MEAN. FINE. I'll tell it…_

"Natsume!" I called from the bottom of the sakura tree, knowing he was there. "Come on! We have to go to class."

"Go away." He shot at me bluntly. "I don't need an idiot like you telling me what to do."

I pouted. "Oh come on. I'm not trying to boss you around or anything, I'm just trying to be nice."

"I don't need you to be nice." He said in a serious tone.

I ignored his comment and started climbing up to the top of the tree. I got to his branch, and I guess he didn't hear me come up because his eyes were closed. I closed mine and then screamed, "GO TO CLASS!"

His eyes shot open with shock and then he fell of the tree to the ground. I covered my mouth with my hands. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

He didn't even say anything to me, he didn't even make fun of me or insult me, he just shot me a glare and walked away. Before he could get far, I shouted his name. He turned around, still glaring. "N-Natsume, I can't get down…"

"Your fault." And then he left. That selfish jerk! I stayed up in the tree for an hour and I was sure that I missed my first class. Narumi-sensei was going to be so disappointed in me, I thought miserably. I exhausted my view from the top of the tree, considering it was all I had to do. The Sakura petals were a ripe pink, like they were about to fly off at any moment and the grass swayed happily on the ground. Well at least something was feeling good right about now.

At about the middle of the day, I saw Koko walk by. A wave of relief washed over me as I yelled, "Koko! Koko! Koko!"

He turned around and saw me stuck in the tree. I didn't even bother nullifying him from my mind as he read about what happened. His face stretched into a grin and he stared at me. "Would you like me to get you down?"

"Yes!"

"Mm," he tapped his chin as if pondering a very serious issue. "While I could do this, I think I saw a kitten stuck in a tree a MILE away!"

"Koko you liar!" I cried at him, shaking my fist angrily. "Help me down!"

"Must. Save. That. Cat!" he cackled as he ran off in the other direction. I groaned and hung there, limp and bored once again. After about another hour, Sumire passed by. I got excited to see another possible savior. "Permy! PERMY! PERMY!"

She turned to the direction of my voice with a wicked glower. "WHO CALLED ME PERMY?"

I gulped and pointed in the direction Koko went. "Koko did!"

"KOKO!" she screamed as she darted after him; probably so that she could maim him. This one was all my fault. I completely chased that one away. I finally fell asleep and decided I would just climb down when I woke up.

When I did wake up, I was starving. But I woke up because I heard a thud at the bottom of the tree. I glanced around, it was clearly night time, so who would be here now? Heavy and labored breath reached my ears, and I decided no matter whom it was, I would definitely jump down and help them.

I prayed that I would break anything when I hopped down, and when I landed on the ground, I did fall, but didn't hurt myself. Thank God. I looked at the mystery person underneath the glow of the milky white moon. It was Natsume.

He looked exhausted. His inky black hair was drooping and was speckled with spots of blood. The crimson liquid that oozed out of the cuts on his right arm perfectly matched his eyes, but not exactly in a good way. He was holding the top of his thigh and wincing as he watched blood leak through his fingers. He finally looked up at me and jerked his head in the other direction, a silent message to tell me to leave. Yeah right. After seeing him like this, there was no way I would be able to leave him.

I took off my white sweater that I had put on earlier that day and crawled towards him. He seemed too tired to tell me to get lost or physically move me away, so I took advantage of it. I gently moved his hand off of his leg and pressed my sweat on to his wound. He flinched, but didn't make any other movements or noises of discomfort otherwise. My sweat was soon beginning to be stained a scarlet red. I ignored it and kept pressing it there with my knee as I observed his condition otherwise.

"Take off your shirt." I decided. It would help with the bandaging of his arms.

"Trying to seduce me, huh Polka?" he asked in a raspy voice, smirking slightly.

"Trying to make sure you don't bleed to death, huh Natsume?" I retorted as I slipped him out of his shirt. He fell back against the trunk as I tore his shirt in two and covered his arm with the strips. I put my hand underneath his bangs and felt his forehead, and then sighed in relief when I realized he didn't have a fever.

"Why are you doing this, Polka?" he studied me.

"Because I don't like it when you're hurt," I answered simply, leaning back, more or less satisfied with my make-shift first aid. I was about to stand up to go back to my dorm before, of course, I tripped over my own feet and fell back next to Natsume. He raised his eyebrows at me, looking amused.

"I do think you want me."

"Y-Yeah right!" I exclaimed, trying to get back up, but he dragged me back down and wrapped his uninjured arm around my shirt. I blushed furiously, but didn't move. Instead, I actually moved a little bit closer.

"Hey Polka."

"Mikan." I flicked his forehead.

"Fine. Mikan." I was stunned he actually conceded. "Will you… go on a…" he rubbed the back of his neck, and I could actually see that the back of his neck was a little bit red. "Whatever. Go on a date with me."

I was so red, but I decided to play with him for a minute. "No."

He looked shocked as he turned towards me. "No?"

"No," I snuggled closer to him. "Only if we're dating. I don't want to go on just one date."

Even though it was the middle of the night, the stars were kind enough to provide enough light for me to see Natsume's small, but genuine smile before he tried to hide it with his usual emotionless façade. "Whatever."

_ And that's what happened o/o I CAN' T BELIEVE YOU'D MAKE ME TELL SOMETHING SO EMBARRASSING! Humph. Oh well. I guess I can't be too mad at you. Thank you for asking that very… um, g-good question!_

_Kuro Neko: :3_

_The real Kuro Neko: I swear to God if you ever put an emoticon after my name I don't care if you're my girlfriend, I will burn your hair off._

_NATSUME!_

_A-Anyway. Ask me any more questions if you have some! I welcome them all! No matter… how… embarrassing… GAH! *runs away*_


	5. Chapter 5: Aurora Goddess Of The Dawn

Aurora Goddess Of The Dawn (what a pretty name! n u n) asks: Mikan are you the jealous type? C:

_I-I-I-I-I-I-I… I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT._

_Kuro Neko: Okay. It's about time I tell the story so that this idiot doesn't just feed you lies. This childish little girl is always jealous because I'm just amazing._

_NATSUME!_

_Kuro Neko: I'll tell you a little story about this…_

I was sleeping during class because the classes at this school are stupid; but I was also awake enough to know that my fingers were being played with by my apparently bored girlfriend with her gentle hands. The idiot tugged on my fingers slightly and my eyebrow twitched. That's not playing. She tugged again, a bit faster and harder and I calmly removed my hand from hers, not noticing the approaching figure Mikan was pointing furiously at.

"Hyuuga," Jinno thundered (_hehe pun~! Kuro Neko: I'm telling the story, stupid. Get out.) _"I understand how my class might not exactly be suited to your underdeveloped and simple tastes, but you are required to pay attention nonetheless. Detention."

I raised an eyebrow. I don't do detention. I was a special star, no one would really dare give me one. Except for this old bastard apparently. "No thanks."

Jinno didn't even bother with the whole, 'How dare you say that to a teacher?!'. He just held up his wand threateningly towards my body. I shrugged. "Do your worst."

He did something I didn't expect though. He grabbed Polka's arm and pointed the wand at her, a smug grin on his face. "Come to detention today, or she gets your punishment instead."

If only I had the death stare alice.

I didn't say anything to confirm that I would listen to him, but he took my silence as a yes. He smiled triumphantly and then marched back to the front of the classroom, I suppose feeling very important. Mikan leaned over and whispered a soft, "Sorry."

"Whatever," I muttered. The day passed in a boring haze, classes meshing together. Finally, it was time for me to serve this stupid "detention" sentence.

"Don't leave the room for two hours. All the doors and windows have censors on them. You will be in this room with her," her jerked his head to a girl with short blonde hair sitting silently in the middle of the classroom. "She was given detention by Misaki-sensei. Feel free to talk about how you're going to be living your lives as convicts and felons."

Jinno left and I glanced at this new girl. Her reclusive blue eyes met with mine, and her face flushed slightly and she turned away. I sighed and leaned back in my seat. Might as well sleep a little. Just as my eyes closed, I heard her soft voice ask, "What's your alice?"

I closed my eyes and answered, "The ability to sleep wherever I want."

"Wow," she sounded unimpressed. Idiot. She was almost as bad as my idiot. Just not as endearing. "Mine is the alice of telekinesis." She was silent for a few minutes and I almost fell asleep before she interrupted the silence again. "How did you get detention?"

"I used my alice."

"Oh." I was done with this stupid person. She was just ridiculous. "I made one of the guys in my class kiss me by forcing his body."

One of eyes shot open warily. But I slipped it down again and said, "Whore."

I could feel her death stare across the room. No matter how stupid you are, if you're a girl, you still hate being called a whore. Personally, I thought this was amusing. I finally fell asleep and got a break from this ridiculous person.

When I woke up, I was moving. But I didn't want to move. My legs were walking towards the blonde girl as she grinned maliciously at me. Shit. Maybe I should have called her a slut instead. Then I wouldn't be being forced to move towards her right now. I was finally right in front of her, and then my arms started to wrap around her in an intimate embrace. Thankfully she didn't take control over my mouth. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Your punishment," she said innocently. She appraised me with her eyes, and the corner of her lips turned up as she absorbed how I looked for the first time. "And I will enjoy your punishment a lot."

"I won't. You're ugly." And it was true. I didn't like blonde hair. I had a thing for brunettes. Her eyes narrowed.

"You know, the reason I got this detention, I wouldn't mind repeating the action." She hissed as I held her against my will. She felt wrong. Her body wasn't soft or supple. It was firm and annoying to hold. If I had to put a color to her, it would be flat.

The clock struck five minutes past how long we were supposed to stay here. It was at this perfect moment that Mikan decided to come in. She walked through the door with a bright smile on her face, and then she saw me and this psycho. Her stupidly pretty smile slid off her face and she calmly close the door. God. I was going to have to fix this. I fought to break out of whatever spell this person put on me. Then I remembered my alice.

No not the sleeping one.

I commanded the fire to light up and dance on this girl's hair. I told it to go wild. Have fun. It took a minute for Miss. Psychopath to register the smell of burning hair, but when she did, she dropped her control over me and I ran towards the door.

"Wait!" she screeched as she finally put out the last of the flames. "Do you have two alices?"

So. Stupid.

I smirked at her. "Actually, my second alice has a mind of its own. It only burns the hair of whores."

I could hear her scream of frustration as I sprinted out of there, looking for a probably upset polka dotted idiot. I didn't have to think hard about where she'd be. I just went to the sakura tree, knowing she'd be there. She was huddled underneath the bottom of the firm tree, her eyes red. She barely glanced at me for directing her warm amber eyes back to her arms that were wrapped around herself. I approached her and then sat down next to her. She turned away from me.

"Polka. She had the telekinesis alice." I explained.

She turned around with an expression she had never given me before. If I had to describe it, it would be jealous. I couldn't help the smirk that stretched across my face. "Was Polka jealous?"

Her face turned a dark red and she splutter, "N-N-NO! Who would be jealous of somebody who just used their alice stupidly? I'm not jealous!"

I moved closer to her, my smirk growing with each word. "I think you were jealous. I think you were jealous because I was holding somebody else."

"I wasn't!"

"If you just wanted me to hold you, why didn't you just say so?" I grinned wickedly and pulled into my arms, as she struggled to break free. I tightened my grip and she eventually gave a soft sigh and conceded. I patted her head. "Good polka."

"Can you not do that again?" she muttered, her cheeks a dusted a dull pink.

"Hold you?" I raised my eyebrows and started to pull away. "Alright…"

She snatched my arms and wrapped them back around her, now a furious crimson as she mumbled, "No… Hold other girls."

"So my polka is jealous," I teased her. She pouted and turned away from me. "It's okay. At least you know that the sleep-anywhere alice doesn't actually exist."

"The what?" she frowned at me.

"Exactly," I sighed in relief.

_Kuro Neko: And that's what happened. Polka was jealous because I'm awesome. And that kind of stuff happens all the time, so she's clearly the jealous type._

_Mou, Natsume… t-that didn't happen._

_Kuro Neko: Shut up Liar-san. Now tell the readers what the author told you._

_A-Ah! Yes! Well, Miss. Author Person, whom I don't think has a name yet (we'll work on that ;D), is going on vacation starting tomorrow! She is going to try her VERY hardest to put up chapters over the next week, but she hasn't seen some of her cousins in three years, so this is very important to her and she will be spending a large amount of time with them. Thank you very much for your understanding, and I will try to answer one or two of your questions next week! Good bye everybody!_


	6. Chapter 6: axlorg89

Axlorg89 asks: Does Narumi's pheromone alice work less on Natsume now that he is dating Mikan (In the past he would faint)

_Hello everyone! It's good to be kind of back! (I'm still in another state) And to today's questionee, that is a very INTERESTING question with a very INTERESTING story to go along with it! Here's what happened…_

"Ne, Natsume," I said absent-mindedly, running my hands through his hair as he rested his head on my lap.

"What?" he asked lazily, as he adjusted his position so that he would be basking exactly in the warmth of the sunlight.

"Why haven't you tried to escape the academy lately? You used to do it all the time." The wind ruffled my hazel brown hair, so I tucked it behind my ear.

I wasn't expecting Natsume to be moving for awhile, so when he grabbed my face and put his face close to mine, I was surprised to say the least. His piercing scarlet eyes stared into mine and he blew his hot breath into my face, "Do you really think I would be leaving the academy without you?"

"I-I-I'm not sure," I stuttered, feeling heat rise to my cheeks. Natsume smirked and relinquished his firm, but gentle grip.

Natsume was now entertaining himself by twirling a lock of my hair around his finger, letting it go, and then repeating the process. I furrowed my eyebrows as another question came to my mind. "Ne, Natsume."

"What?" he asked, not paying attention because he was completely fixated on the strand of hair that was wrapped around his finger.

"Do you think Narumi would still be able to make you kiss him, even though you're dating me?" I inquired, wondering if he had an infatuation to somebody else, it would nullify (_Teehee, pun~!)_ Narumi's ability to create an infatuation between himself and his victim.

"No." I giggled, knowing Natsume didn't like to think that Narumi's alice worked on him, even when we weren't dating.

"I dare you to go to Narumi and test it out." I taunted him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"And if I do?" he released my hair and instead trailed his finger down my neck, making me shiver. I shook my head and tried to clear my head of the daze he so easily put there.

"I-I'll… Um… I'll…" I stumbled, trying to think of an incentive to give the sneaky black cat.

He smirked patted my cheek in a very patronizing fashion. "I'll make this easier for you. You give me one kiss, and do whatever I say for a day."

I turned red and shook my head furiously. Amusement danced in his crimson eyes as he waited for my answer. I tried to turn away, knowing the longer I stared, the more likely I would be to give in to his request. Unfortunately, his index finger and thumb was keeping my head in place and making me stare straight at him. I sighed in defeat, knowing I would give in sooner or later. "Fine. Stupid jerk."

"Okay." He got up and dusted off his pants and started to stroll away. "Let's go. I want that kiss."

"Hey!" I chased after him, blushing madly. "Wait a minute!"

* * *

"Oi. Naru." Natsume commanded. Narumi turned around to see Natsume and me standing in front of him. He looked surprised, but I couldn't blame him. It was unheard of for Natsume to seek out a teacher. Much less him. Especially when at the moment he was wearing a bright pink buttoned up shirt and skinny jeans.

"Yes? What do you need, Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked happily, his blonde hair swishing back and forth. He was watering the pink and red roses that seemed to dominate his office area.

"Use your alice on me." Natsume commanded.

Narumi's jaw dropped. His alice wasn't exactly loved among the staff or students. Much less him. Especially when he used it to stop him from escaping the school. And now he was _asking_ him to use his alice on him? He looked at me, completely shocked. I didn't want to answer his un-voiced question of why Natsume was doing this. It was much too embarrassing.

"W-Well, I normally wouldn't," Narumi stuttered, looking at us very warily. "But since it's you two, I suppose I could indulge you."

Narumi closed his eyes, and then smiled at Natsume. He tipped Natsume's chin up and gave him a sweet smile. Natsume's eyes were glazed over and filled with an obsession for the metro sexual teacher he usually hated. Narumi leaned in closer, and pressed his lips to Natsume's.

My mouth was on the floor and she couldn't make a sound, except for a few strangled noises. Narumi pulled back and pushed us out of his office, giving us a pleasant, "You're welcome! See you later!"

Once they were in the hallway, Natsume seemed to snap to his senses and his expression turned into a mild expression of disgust. He gave me a sharp look. "This kiss better be good, because if it isn't, I'm going to drink straight bleach tonight."

"But that could kill you!" I exclaimed.

"It would be worth it to rid myself of that memory."

I glanced either way down the empty corridor. There was nobody in sight, the trash that usually lingered on the floor wasn't even there to me her an excuse not to kiss him. I face palmed myself before turning towards Natsume. I-I just had to get it over with.

I grabbed his collar and smashed his lips to mine. He responded immediately, pressing back and biting my bottom lip. I reciprocated the action, but refused to go any further than that. I pulled back and gave him a death glare worthy of himself. "Are. You. Happy?"

"I will be tomorrow, once you're my slave for the day." He waved goodbye to me lazily, smirking. "And make sure you wear a maid costume with polka dots _all over it_."

_A-And that's it. To answer your question fully, Narumi's alice does still work on him. *shudders* If anyone brings up Narumi's alice in front of Natsume now, they end up bald and with their meat well-done. I'm happy I was able to answer your question, Miss. Author Person is typing these on the road, so don't be too mean, okay? Thanks for reading everyone!_


	7. Chapter 7: bloodyravenheart13

Bloodyravenheart13 asks: What's the worst position or moment you and Natsume have been caught tigethrt (I'm assuming you mean together ;) )

_Hello everybody! Sorry for taking so long! I don't have too much to say about this story, except that this was a bit embarrassing O/O E-Enjoy…_

"Polka." Natsume hissed through clenched teeth. "Tell me exactly how we got in this situation?"

"Haha," I laughed, attempting to – unsuccessfully – inch away from my very annoyed boyfriend. Which was difficult considering my hands and feet were tied. "Funny story, that."

**Flashback**

Earlier in the day, I was determined to find Hotaru. I wanted to go to central town with her, because we hadn't hung out in a long time and it was getting very upsetting. So I went to her door, but it was locked and she wasn't answering it. So… I did the logical thing, and told Natsume I was being cornered in front of Hotaru's room. He came storming into the hallway just minutes later, flames dancing furiously in his hands.

"Who do I have to murder?" his eyes blazed with anger; that was until, he realized that I was alone in the hallway. The fire went out instantly. "Little girl, what's this about?"

"Can you help me get into Hotaru's room?" I begged, kneeling in front of him. He glared at me.

"No. I can't believe how stupid you are."

"Please, please, please, please!" I pleaded, throwing my arms around his waist and rubbing my head against his stomach. "I'll love you forever, a-and I'll give you 30 rabbits!"

Natsume released a stream of annoyed air in a hiss. "Fine."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed, jumping up and hugging his torso tightly. "I love you forever, I love you forever, I love you forever!"

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes, but I could see the small smile that formed on his face before he hid it. I grinned at him, and then waited patiently.

Fire immediately burst out of the air into Natsume's hands again. He lightly touched the door, and soon they started to lick up the doorframe, until finally burning so that the only thing left behind was the ashes on the floor. My face lit up with excitement and I grabbed Natsume's hand. "Come on. You're in this adventure now too. Hotaru!"

I dragged Natsume to the middle of the room, and suddenly an alarm went off. A piercing beeping noise blared throughout the room, and my arms were being restrained behind my back before I even knew what happened.

**Flashback done**

"Polka, I know about the last part. I was _there_ for it." Natsume looked pained. We were lying down, side by side, both restrained by the abrasive rope cutting against our skin.

"Natsume, the rope is hurting me." I cringed as it rubbed once again on my already raw skin, but I mostly said that so I could ignore his last comment.

"Well you're going to have to deal with it, idiot." He glared at me. We were facing each other on our sides. "It's your fault we're in this situation anyway."

Nonetheless, he moved his foot and tried to move my ropes down slightly, so they wouldn't keep rubbing on the same place, but in the end, I ended up falling on my back. I huffed and flopped backwards, my head hitting the floor. "Great."

Almost a second later, I felt something on the left side of my neck. My face was drained of all of its color and I let out a whimper. Natsume nudged me. "What?"

"I feel something on my neck. Can you check it out, please?" I asked, trying to rein in the panic that was threatening to take over my body.

"You owe me 50 rabbits now." Natsume muttered, starting to work his way over so he could investigate what was freaking out me out.

"Mou, you're starting to sound like Hotaru—Hey, what are you doing?" he was now on top of me, trying to lean closer to examine my neck.

"Oh, yeah." Natsume mumbled, as if he remembered something important. And I suppose he did, because his wrists were engulfed in flames as he burned the ropes off. He did the same action with his feet.

"Hey! Burn mine too!" I exclaimed, but he just shook his head and silenced me with a glower.

"You got us in this situation. You need to stay bound a little longer. And I can check your neck better now."

Natsume leaned in close, so that I could feel his hot breath against my neck. I bet if someone walked in right now, it would like he's giving me a hickey or something.

So it's a good thing we're all al—

"Well, well, well." Hotaru smirked at us from the doorway, snapping photos on her camera at the speed of light. "Looks like it was worth it to put up that alarm system. I'll let you two continue you with your fun."

She left, with my dignity and pride stored on her camera. Natsume lifted his head and shook it. "There's nothing there. You were just being ridiculous."

"N-Natsume. She took a p-picture."

"So she did." Natsume stood up and started walking out the door. "I want my 50 rabbits by the end of the week. See ya, Polka."

Once he was gone, I realized something, "W-Wait! BURN THE ROPES!"

**; - ; **_And that's what happened. He left me there. Of course I was rescued, but still… Thank you guys for waiting so long for this story! I was looking at all of your questions and got a bit woozy, and then got a bit of writer's block, but Miss. Author Person took a nice long walk on the beach and she was able to clear my head and we wrote the chapter :D I hope you all will stay tuned for the next one, and hey, if you're bored waiting, then go and check out Miss. Author Person's other stories, Lean on me, and Love is Blind! See you all next time!_


	8. Chapter 8: Cakeluver2

Cakeluver2 asks: Has anyone ever tried to sabotage your relationship with natsume?  
Has anyone tried to ask you out?

_Now, I would answer both questions usually, but I've found myself fairly busy lately :( So I'm going to just answer one of them, about the person trying to ask me out! I hope you enjoy!_

"Hi Natsume!" I greeted him cheerfully, waving in his face. "Did you hear? Narumi told me that we're getting a new transfer student!"

"I don't care." Natsume said, his eyes closed as he attempted to fall asleep. I tugged lightly on his hair so that he'd look at me.

"I heard his alice is the alice of persuasion! Did you even know there was that kind of an alice?" I chattered excitedly. Natsume's eyebrow twitched and he slapped his hand over my mouth while glaring at me.

"No more noise."

I removed his hand from my mouth and gave it a smack. "Why don't you try listening to me once in a while?"

"Too much to listen to. Not enough caring in my body."

I frowned. "Okay. I won't talk anymore."

"Good morning class!" Narumi flounced in, his blonde hair swishing and his body oozing flamboyance. "I'm sure you all have heard, we have a new student today! Come on in, new student!"

An average height boy who had silver hair and a very charming smile loped into the classroom. His bright green eyes twinkled with mischief and amusement as he introduced himself. "The name's Rui Sou. I have the alice of persuasion, and I'm a triple star."

"Isn't he cute, everybody?" Narumi fawned over the child. Narumi's eyes scanned over the classroom. "Okay, Rui-kun! Everybody in this class already has a partner, so you'll be going solo, but I think I'm going to assign Mikan to lead you around the school! Are you alright with that Mikan-chan?"

"I'd be happy to!" I beamed at my favorite teacher, and walked towards the new student with my hand extended. "It's nice to meet you Rui-kun! My name's Sakura Mikan, but you can call me Mikan."

He shook my extended hand, grinning. "It's nice to meet you, Mikan. Call me Rui."

I didn't know it at the time, but Natsume was watching my interaction with Rui very closely and with detest burning in his eyes. I walked to the back with Rui following closely behind, and he sat next to me as I sat back down next to Natsume, who I thought was sleeping. As the class progressed, I talked to Rui a bit, and I found out he's a very entertaining and interesting guy.

"And so you ended up making the bully kiss the frog?" I giggled as Rui nodded snickering. "That's so funny! You're so nice!"

"I'm glad you think so," Rui gave me a lazy grin. He grabbed a lock of my hair and twisted it around his finger. "I like it when pretty girls think I'm funny and nice."

Before I could respond, the bell rang and Narumi called, "It's lunch time everyone! Grab your things and be back in an hour, okay?"

"Would you like to have lunch with me and Natsume?" I offered Rui as I shook Natsume's arm to wake him up.

"No need," Natsume snapped as he got up and opened the window. "I'm going to be eating lunch alone."

"A-Alright," I said softly. "Bye Natsume."

He hopped out and Rui patted my head. "He seems like a jerk. Come on."

Before we left, I felt an urge to defend Natsume's actions. "He's not a jerk, he just doesn't know how to interact with people very well. Now follow me, I know a perfect place for lunch."

I brought Rui to the Sakura tree. The midday sun bathed the area in its vibrant but extremely hot rays. The petals were a pale pink, as if preparing for the time when they would finally fall. I sat down on the dark green grass and reveled in its softness. Somebody must have come by and mowed the lawn recently.

"So Mikan, what' s your alice?" Rui folded his hands and place his head on top of them, smiling slightly.

"Mm, I don't think I feel like giving it out yet." I teased.

"Oh? I didn't know you could play hard to get," he growled playfully.

I winked at him and started eating my lunch. I then noticed that Rui wasn't eating anything. "Aren't you hungry?"

"It's fine," he grinned at me. "Your beauty is satisfying any craving I have."

I flushed slightly and scooted backwards. "Oh. That's… sweet."

"Not as sweet as you," he moved closer to me and put his hand behind my body, so that he was leaning over me. "Hey, Mikan, what would you say if I asked you out?"

I laughed awkwardly and moved his hand back to his body so that he was in his original position. "I would have to politely say no."

He frowned and bended over me. "I'm not used to people telling me no."

Go figure. This was probably because he had the alice of persuasion. I gave him a warm smile. "Sorry."

"I really think you should go out with me," the tone of his voice had changed. It sounded more charming and alluring, almost as if somebody had injected charisma into his vocal cords.

I glared at him. "Don't try to use your alice on me!"

His expression turned confused. "Why isn't it working?"

"Because she's so in love with me, that its nullifies your stupid alice," Natsume said as he hopped down from his perch in the sakura tree. He snaked his arm around my waist and gave Rui a glower that would have grown men crying. "Now leave my girlfriend alone."

Rui gave a begrudging nod and disappeared shortly. I gave Natsume a smug smile. "Jealous, are we?"

"More like almost becoming homicidal."

_For those of you beautiful readers, homicidal means a person who kills other people! Scary, I know. Miss. Author Person is playing poker with her immediate and extended family tonight! She was so excited that she got a burst of inspiration and was able to write this! She's so sorry to all the people though that are having to wait to get their questions answered. THEY WILL BE ANSWERED! EVENTUALLY! Thanks for reading! And if you're bored while waiting for the next chapter, feel free to read her finished story Lean on Me, and its ongoing sequel, Love is Blind! Bye bye!_


	9. Chapter 9: My stupid name

My stupid name asks: when exactly did you fall in love with natsume? and why do you love howalons?

_I'm sure your name isn't stupid! Anyhow, about your question, I have a very short story for this, but this is what made me fall in love with him :) And honestly, my only answer for Howalons, is because they're super delicious and GIVE ME ENERGY!_

_STORY TIME!_

"Mikan," Narumi said softly, holding my shoulders. Everything was going just as it should. I would be leaving with my mom, and I could finally be gone from the ESP, and from the academy, and I could_ finally_ be safe. "I-It's just… Yuka's dead."

I would finally be leaving with my mom, and I could finally be away from the ESP, and from the academy, and I could _finally_ be gone.

"We're going to protect you, but we can't let you leave the academy." Narumi squeezed my shoulders.

I could finally be away from the ESP, and from the academy, and I could _finally_ be gone.

"I'm so sorry," a tear slipped down Narumi's cheek.

_Finally_ be gone.

"Mikan." The voice was familiar. Sometimes it was harsh and cruel, but there was always the underlying tone of 'I care'. It was so hard to hear that though, but now, it was the only thing that filled this gentle call of my name.

Be gone.

"Mikan." Somebody wrapped their arms around my body. Never before had I believed I could break, but in the firm embrace of this strong person, I felt so fragile. I wasn't strong. Was I ever really strong? The warmth of the arms lulled me into a false sense of security that maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't always, but at one point, I might have been.

Gone.

"It's alright." I was crying. I'm not sure when I started, but thumbs swiping away the traitorous tears told me that I had broken down. At last, I had the ability to look up at the person who was holding the broken shards of my heart together.

"It'll be okay," Natsume muttered, squeezing me a little bit tighter.

For once in my career here at Alice Academy, the dark hair of the Academy's favorite pawn didn't mean taunts, or shrieks on my part, but a sliver of hope for tomorrow. His piercing scarlet eyes wouldn't just be cold and unfeeling, but always have an edge of… love. Or maybe that was an emotion that my shock filled mind had deluded itself into seeing. I was known to be clumsy, so I guess it was only a matter of time before I fell; in love though was a kind of falling I had never imagined.

I was in love with Hyuuga Natsume.

_And that's it :) I fell in love with him, and haven't regretted it once._

_Kuro Neko: Polka._

_… Okay, maybe I've regretted it a few times. But I can't change it now, I'm too deep to turn around. I hope that even though it was short, it gave you an answer that's satisfactory enough. Miss. Author Person would like to tell you all that she will be back in her house by Monday and will try her very best to catch up on all of these fabulous questions you people have! Thanks for reading as usual!_


	10. Chapter 10: cherryblossomxcrimsonflames

Cherryblossomxcrimsonflames asks: Did you ever dare Natsume to do something embarrassing?

_:33 Weeelll… _

"Natsume!" I cried, clinging to the edge of the school building, standing on the ridge that protruded from underneath the windows. "Help me!"

"What the hell did you do?!" his eyes widened as he took in my situation.

I was currently clutching desperately the side of the school. The wind was punishing me by slamming its gales against my already unsteady base on the ledge. I was also two feet away from the window, and way too petrified to scoot back to its very appealing looking opening. I clenched my eyes tightly together as I hissed through gritted teeth, "I will tell you, if you get me down!"

"Just hold on." He commanded me. He slid his lithe body out of the window and only needed to extend his hand to reach mine. I relinquished one of my hands from its grasp and clasped it with his. He slowly led me back to the classroom. He slipped back into the room and gave my hand a fierce tug, causing me to tumble in and land on Natsume's hard body.

I got up dizzily and looked around the room. Everybody had left after I completed their request. Evil humans. I heard the sound of Natsume getting up and I spun around to look at him, but I just ended up falling again. Luckily, Natsume's arms shot out and caught me before my body smacked into the ground. He stood me up and eased me into a chair, before giving me a very intimidating glare.

"What."

I shrunk under his scrutinizing glower. "Well, you see, while you were skipping class, Narumi decided to give us a free period, and we ended up playing truth or dare. Eventually…"

Natsume filled in the missing pieces. "Somebody dared you to go out on the ledge, and then they left. And you _did _it?"

"I would have been the ultimate loser and have gotten the loser hat if I didn't do it! That's the punishment for giving up a dare! So you see I couldn't not do it!" I exclaimed defensively. Natsume closed his eyes.

"You are," he said slowly, "by far, the stupidest person I have ever met."

I frowned at him. "Not-uh."

"Yes. No smart person would agree to such a suicidal dare." He shot at me.

I stood up and shoved my face in his, just to startle him a little. "I think you're just annoyed at the fact that I was _brave_ enough to do it, and you can't do any dares, 'cause you're such a chicken."

Natsume's eyes narrowed. "Yeah right. I can do any dare, I just choose not to because I'm not an idiot."

"Nope," I sang skipping in a circle. I was trying to set him off. I knew exactly the death wish I was signing. "You can't do it~!"

His eyebrow twitched at my loud singing and after about two minutes of my constant – and in retrospect, I can't believe it took him that long to snap – singing of you-can't-do-it, he slammed his fist on one of the desks. "Fine. Give me a dare. I'll do it."

I grinned, canary feathers covering my smug smile. "Alright. Here's your dare." My brain whirred through the possibilities, and finally landed on one I thought was perfect. I extended my hand, so that he has to shake on this agreement. "Tomorrow, every time you're about to call me Polka, you have to use a generic term of endearment instead. Also, every time somebody says stupid, besides myself, you have to start singing a love song to me. If you don't fulfill this dare, you have to wear the loser hat for a whole day."

I saw the confidence in his eyes flicker, but he regained his cocky attitude and shook my hand. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

I was in a very good mood. I skipped into the classroom and chirped to everybody in it, "Good morning!"

I received either an enthusiastic hello or a mumbled good morning from my slightly sleepy classmates. I dashed to my seat and plopped down next to it, a sleeping Natsume next to me, a manga covering his face. I plucked it off and gave him a syrupy smile in response to his glower. "Good morning Natsume."

"Shut up Pol—" he cut his sentence short as he realized he was about to already lose the dare. He pressed his lips together. "Shut up, babe."

The noise in the room completely ceased. Everybody gaped at the usual stoic and teasing Natsume. There was absolutely no way that they actually just heard him call his idiotic girlfriend babe. No. Absolutely not. There was no way Hotaru was the first one to shake out of her shocked daze and she marched over to them. She leaned over Mikan's desk and stared at the two. "What are you two stupid people doing?"

My ears perked up at the word stupid. My lips turned up into a silly grin and I gave Natsume a blatant look. He caught it and scowled before singing quietly under his breath. "_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air you know I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me_."

He finished the song, _S&M_ I glared at him. "That wasn't a love song."

"It was a song about my love for sex. What's more emotional and true than that?"

"You just don't know any real love songs," I stuck my tongue out at him. Hotaru had left after hearing the beginning of Natsume's little song. "I expect to hear a better one soon."

* * *

In the end, Natsume called me babe five times, baby three, and sweetheart once. He looked like he was swallowing acid when he used that last one. He sang me _Rhythm of Love, I'm Yours, Oh Darling, _and_ Fall for you._ Given, he did sing them very quietly, he was shooting venom from his eyes as he sang them, and he did always mutter "They're going to burn. They're going to burn." After finishing the songs.

I was tucked under Natsume's arm at the end of the day. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He just gave me a dirty look. "I can't believe you made me do that."

"I didn't make you do anything," I smiled sweetly. "It's your fault for falling to reverse psychology."

There was a pause, as if Natsume was thinking. "I bet you can't climb out on to that ledge again."

"Try me!" I jumped up jabbing my finger in the direction of the ledge.

_W-Well, never mind that last part. Anyway. I hope that was embarrassing enough for you, because it was for me. I have never had so much fun in my life :D_

_{ { _

_Okay. So I don't think Natsume's here, but I have to submit this story quickly so he doesn't burn it. I'll see you guys next question!_


	11. Chapter 11: Question

Question asks: Did Natsume ever straight forwardly say, "I love you"?

_I love this story. :D I really do, so thank you for requesting this. I must say, I'm sorry for this late story, but Miss. Author Person was having writer's block for her other story, and she couldn't focus on this story just yet, but it cleared up so here's your story!_

It was sunset and the area was quiet. The sky was a dusty rose and speckled with golden clouds that reflected the sun's lazy last drops of light for the day. The sakura petals were puckered up against the branches of the tree in preparation to finally float down and cover their area in their swirling mystery.

I was nestled against Natsume's firm chest, in between his legs. I yawned drowsily, trying to find some clarity in this dream-like reality. Natsume raised one perfectly sketched raven eyebrow. "You're awake? I thought you were in a coma."

"I'm allowed to sleep," I rubbed my bleary eyes and blinked hard. "It's a Saturday after all."

"Whatever." We lapsed into a comfortable silence while Natsume swirled a piece of my hazel hair around his finger. I felt like I just needed to say this at the moment, "Ne, Natsume, you know I love you, right?"

"Hn." I didn't see his lips turn up into a small smile at the time.

My eyebrows furrowed as I thought about his response. I turned around and pushed my face into his. "Do you love me too?"

There was no response. My eyes narrowed and I moved in closer, so that the only space between us was minimal and snapping with the electricity I always feel when I'm close to Natsume. "That's not an answer."

"Fine. Yes." His bangs hid his expression.

"Fine what?" I wasn't letting him off the hook so easily. I tilted his chin to make him look at me. I expected him to look embarrassed, maybe annoyed, but not smirking.

"Fine, you're an overdramatic idiot that needs to answer her own questions."

I gave him a glare that would make Satan run and hide in fear. Unfortunately, I learned it from the best so it didn't have the desired effect on the smirking jerk. I huffed in annoyance and turned away from him. The only problem with that was that I was still in between his legs, so he just dragged me back towards him, and no matter how much I squirmed, I couldn't get away from his firm hold.

"Let me go," I struggled a little bit more.

"No. It's Saturday and I plan on sleeping."

"But why with me?" I growled trying to pull his hands apart from their clasp around my stomach.

"Stop talking," he didn't answer my question but instead decided to boss me around. "I want to sleep." I decided there was no use in arguing so I just harrumphed and leaned backwards.

I wasn't planning on sleeping at all, I had actually thought that my anger at my arrogant boyfriend would fuel my ability to stay awake, but then a gentle hand started to slowly stroke my hair back. Very quickly, the comforting and repetitive motion of the hand on her head had my eyes drifting closed, but I wasn't asleep quite yet.

After about five minutes, I suppose that Natsume figured I was asleep because he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the back of my head and whispered in my ear, "I love you, Mikan."

He must have thought I was having a really good dream by the wide grin that spread across my face.

_I know it was short, but that's what happened :D Thank you for your question, and I'm happy that so many of you are still reading my mailbox! If you're bored while waiting for the next chapter, go look at my other story that Miss. Author Person is working on, Love is Blind! Bye everybody! I love you!_


	12. Chapter 12: Yuki no mono

Yuki no mono: Have you ever played a mean joke on Natsume, and he fell for it?

_Natsume doesn't like to admit it, but I'm really good at playing jokes on him :D This one was by far the meanest one I ever played on him… Though, it was kind of unintentional :3_

I smoothed my hands over my hazel hair. I was so excited for tonight. It was going to be perfect. My uniform looked as good as it could, considering the high school uniform, my face was bright and cheery, and my silky hair was being let down for this special occasion. I gave myself a thumbs up and rushed out the door to Natsume's special star room. I rapped on his door and smiled slightly to myself. Everything was going to be great.

Natsume opened the door, his crimson eyes clouded and his hair unruly. I flung myself on to his tired and startled form; because of his years of training though, he caught me with ease. I beamed at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good morning Natsume!"

"Why are you here?" Natsume sighed, placing me softly on the ground. I suppose I could half understand his question. It was the Saturday after finals so everybody was completely exhausted. I then realized he probably didn't realize what today was. I grinned slightly, figuring I could surprise him even more that way.

"Because you're going to be with me all day! Get dressed, I'll give you the gist of it while you're putting on some real clothes!" I gave him a kiss on the other cheek. His expression softened slightly and he rolled his eyes and dragged me into his room.

I shut the door behind us and threw myself on to his bed, bouncing up and down on the soft high-quality mattress. Natsume started shuffling the things in his dresser around and he pulled out a short-sleeved black shirt. I flushed slightly as I realized he was going to change his shirt right in front of me. He glanced at me, smirking. "I thought you were going to give me 'the gist of it'?"

"Uh, y-yeah," I stuttered as he pulled off the shirt he slept in, his muscles flexing as he threw it over my head behind me. I couldn't help but admire my boyfriend's defined abs as I listed what was going to happen. "Well first we're going to go get breakfast, and then we're going to go to central town for an hour or so, and then we're going to visit the Sakura tree, and then you're going to come to my room so that I can give you a _surprise_…" I accentuated the last word because it was the part I knew he would like the most.

Natsume's eyes shot into the air at the last part of the sentence. He, fully dressed, approached me and put his hands on both sides of me, his eyes holding a glint. "What kind of surprise?"

"A-A very sweet surprise," he was placing light kisses along the side of my neck which was making it hard to concentrate. "And it's going to help you relax, and it's going to make you feel really good."

His eyes widened, almost unnoticeably, and he leaned back, giving me a devious grin. "I'm excited about it already."

"Good!" I squealed grabbing his hand and forcing him out of his room. "Let's get started then!"

* * *

"Where are we going, Polka?" Natsume asked as I lead him through the crowded streets of central town. We had already eaten breakfast and then traveled on the bus to central town. We finally arrived at a bookstore and I beamed at him. He didn't return it. "I'd prefer if we could just go to your surprise for me."

"No." I shook my head furiously. "We have to do the schedule!" I pushed him into the bookstore and then towards the manga section. I gave him a smug smile. "Since I am the best girlfriend ever, you can pick any manga out of this aisle, and I will buy it for you."

He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. He picked one out and I paid for it, humming to myself feeling like a great person. I turned and twisted my fingers with Natsume's. "Off to the Sakura tree!"

"Wait, Polka," Natsume stopped me as we walked out the door. I looked back at him, perplexed. "Are you going to make me feel really good at the Sakura tree?"

I glared at him and swatted him on the head. "No, you're only going to feel really good tonight! Until then you have to listen to what I say."

I could tell he wanted to snap at me, but something held him back. He just wound his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear, "As long as you make me feel good."

We hopped back on the bus and it drove us back to the school. I chatted animatedly while Natsume listened – well, he didn't say anything so I assumed he was listening. We arrived at our tree and almost instinctively, I sat down next to Natsume and leaned my head on his shoulder. He looked at me. "So what do we do now?"

"_You _read your book, and _I _will wait for you, then we can go to my room." I winked at him. I settled back on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Soon the peaceful air was filled with the sound of rapid page turning. I cracked one eye open. "Since when do you read that fast?"

Natsume didn't answer my question. He shot up, pulling me up with him. "Let's go to your room. I finished it."

I decided to give in to him. I gave him a smile and clasped out hands together. "Okay. Come on Natsume. Prepare for a big surprise."

* * *

"Polka."

"Yes, Natsume?"

"Why are you giving me a massage?"

I pressed my thumbs into his shoulder. "Because it's your birthday and I thought you should be pampered!"

"I thought you were supposed to make me feel really good?"

"This doesn't feel good?" I gave him a confused stare.

He gave a slightly frustrated sigh. "I-It feels fine. What about the sweet part?"

"Your cake is in the fridge!" I beamed at him, thinking I had done the best job ever.

Natsume didn't speak for a long time until he finally turned around and gave me a small smile. "Thanks, Mikan." And he leaned forward and presented me with a very sweet kiss.

Once Natsume left my room, I heard him shout in the hallway, "A FUCKING MASSAGE!"

_:333 And that's what happened. Natsume was very upset because he is a pervert and thought I was going to do pervy things. I hope you enjoyed my story! If you have a question, ask it! I will get to you! Bye bye everyone!_


	13. Chapter 13: BlueAladdin

BlueAladdin asks: Mikan-chan,what's the most romantic moments you ever had with Natsume? :3

_Can I just start off by saying, I'm so sorry CuteChibiNekoChan, but I was so stumped by your question because I couldn't remember anything about that (translation: Miss. Author Person is having serious trouble thinking of how Natsume would seduce anybody, so please just wait it out and she'll try her hardest)! And to answer your question, I love this story :) …_

My teeth were chattering and the icy cold air was nipping at my rosy cheeks. It didn't help at all that my hair was wet from a shower earlier and completely freezing my neck face. I squeezed myself a little tighter, wishing that my coat came with heaters on the inside. I mentally groaned; when was she coming?

Anna had been so distressed earlier. Apparently a very rare and hard to obtain ingredient was arriving at the grocery store for her, and if she didn't pick it up within fifteen minutes of its arrival, she wouldn't receive it. Unfortunately for the upset chef, she had to make up a test for Jinno-sensei, and being the mean person he is, said there was no compromising about it; so I had stepped up and offered to get it for her.

I didn't know that it was only eight degrees outside.

I rubbed my hands together to maybe generate some heat, but to no avail. And to add to my desolation, I had put on shorts after my shower, so my legs were probably getting frostbite. I sighed miserably. "What are you doing, Polka?" a familiar deep silky voice asked me.

I looked up and saw Natsume standing in front of me, his hands shoved in his pocket and a curious and kind of concerned look on his face. I eyed his thick black winter coat enviously. I would have attempted to give him a smile, but I was afraid that my lip would split because of how dry it was. He shook his head and appraised my apparel. "You idiot. Why are you wearing such a light coat and shorts?"

"B-Because," I stuttered, "I d-didn't know it was s-so c-cold."

He sighed and rolled his eyes and in one fluid motion, he slipped out of his coat and draped it over my shoulders. My body immediately relaxed slightly at his warm clothes. I suppose his fire Alice naturally heated up all of his clothes. Lucky. I looked worriedly at my boyfriend as he sat down next to me on the bench. "Aren't you going to get cold?"

He pinched one of my frozen red cheeks. "Stupid, I have my Alice. I don't get cold easily."

I didn't question it and merely snuggled deeper into his too-big-on-me jacket. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and drew me close to his body, and I immediately rested my head on his warm shoulder. His body was a contrasting hot to the fierce cold around us. He poked my cheek. "Why are you here?"

"Because Anna needed me to pick up something for her," I yawned, feeling sleepy because of the comforting heat emanating from his jacket and his torso. I threaded my fingers with his and he pressed his soft and warm lips against my forehead. I could feel myself falling asleep, but I struggled to stay awake. "Wake me up… when the ingredient comes…"

"Yeah… whatever." Natsume mumbled as I saw his eyes fluttering close before I drifted into an easy slumber.

* * *

I blearily opened my drowsy eyes and looked around. I was tucked underneath a thick, soft, red comforter that I immediately recognized as Natsume's. I had slept in his room before, so I wasn't all that shocked. I looked around for the owner of this heavenly bed and found him sleeping soundly right next to my tired figure, his arm draped over my waist. I smiled slightly and moved closer so that my head was nestled underneath his. I felt his body shift as he woke up. After a few seconds – of him adjusting to the situation he was in, I suppose – he moved backwards so he could see my face and brushed his fingers across my cheek. "Morning," he said hoarsely, his voice thick with sleep.

"Morning," I replied softly, my eyes closing slowly at the trail of heat his fingers were leaving behind. I moved closer and kissed him on the cheek; my usual greeting to him in the morning. "I love you."

"Me too…" he responded lazily as he returned my kiss, except on the lips. I loved mornings because Natsume's brain was still waking up, so it couldn't filter the things he said. These were arguably the most romantic moments, because I can get him to agree to dates and other things while his mind is still on 'snooze'.

I nestled into his fluffy pillows. Now how did we even end up in his room anyway? I didn't remember going to his room. I asked Natsume this question and he nodded, his way of saying he remembered. "You and I fell asleep and I woke up first. There were only a few buses left, so I picked you up and carried you back here."

I frowned. "What were we doing in central town?"

"You were waiting for some kind of ingredi—"

I shot upwards. "OH MY GOD! DID YOU GET THE INGREDIENT?"

"No. I didn't know we had to."

I dragged my hands down my face and collapsed back on the bed. Anna was going to completely destroy me.

_I thought this was romantic because Natsume protected me without using his alice and was so sweet the next morning :D_

_Kuro Neko: *twitch twitch*_

_A-AH! QUICK! RUKA SAVE ME!_

_Kuro Neko: *breaks out the glare*_

_Bunny lover: *nervously backs up* Maybe next time… *runs away*_

_D: MISS. AUTHOR PERSON! HELP ME!_

_Miss. Author Person: *whistles and walks away* Why the weather is just lovely today._

_; - ; Somebody help me…_


	14. Chapter 14: xxxNaluloverxxx

xxxNaluloverxxx asks: What was the sweetest and most romantic thing natsume has ever done for you ?

_I really enjoy this story! And Miss. Author Person - n - wishes to add a comment._

_Miss. Author Person: Hey. Guys. Hehehe. The review count is at 69._

_…. As you can see she's incredibly immature. That's coming from ME. Anyhow, story time!_

"Natsume," I shook his shoulder, trying to wake him up. Hotaru's weather sensing device said it was going to rain soon, and I didn't need him getting a cold. He wasn't budging. I sighed and slipped out of my jacket, draping it over him. It was obviously going to take a while to drag him back to the dorms, and I couldn't have him getting sick during the process. I felt a cool drop against my cheek. I groaned, but slipped his arm around my neck, and through the pouring rain, made my way back to the dorms.

When I finally accomplished this task worthy of one of Hercule's trials, I realized, I don't have a key to Natsume's room. I had just hauled his body up four flights of steps. And now I would have to bring him to my room. Which was on the second floor.

I let out a cry of frustration and lumbered down the steps, almost falling many times, back to my room. By the time I was at my triple star room – I had gotten my stars over the years, thank goodness – I was exhausted. I shoved my key into the golden lock and forced the door open, just dragging Natsume behind me by his arm. How had he not woken up by now?

I pushed his body on to my bed and gave a breath of relief. I peeled the wet jacket off of Natsume and tossed it in a corner of my room. I then noticed that I was drenched and shivering. But on the flip side, I was exhausted. Now I could take the risk of getting a cold, or I could sleep. Sleep sounded wonderful, so I collapsed on my couch and fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Oi, Polka," something shook my shoulder. I lazily blinked my eyes open and saw Natsume's startling scarlet eyes staring into mine. I was about to yawn but a sneeze interrupted it. I shook it off and smiled at my boyfriend.

"Morning Natsume!"

"How did I get in here?"

"I brought you here so you wouldn't get a cold. Speaking of cold," I shivered and looked around for a blanket. "I'm freezing."Natsume stared at me and then placed his hand on my forehead. I looked at him, confused. "What?"

"You have a fever, stupid. You probably got sick." He looked at my wet clothes in exasperation. "No, you definitely got sick. Get up and get changed."

"What about classes? I don't even feel poorly!" I protested as he pushed me towards my drawers so I could get dryer and warmer clothes. As soon as I said that though, a rush of nausea swept through my body. Natsume looked at my now pale face with a raised eyebrow. "Well, maybe a little…"

"We're skipping."

"W-Wait, why are you skipping?"

"Because," he sighed pinching his temples. "I technically got you sick."

I nodded mutely and grabbed some sweatpants and a camisole to slip into in the closet. I came out and Natsume shoved me into my bed. "Hey!" I cried. "That is no way to treat a sick person. You're an awful nurse."

"Shut up." He took a washcloth on top of my dresser and disappeared into my bathroom for ten seconds, before coming back with it, all wet. He draped it across my forehead and pulled my covers up so that only my head peeked out. "Now sleep."

"Natsume, will you tell me a story?" I sniffled in emphasis so that he would feel more inclined to appease me.

"No." he immediately shot my idea down as he started running his fingers through my hair in a soothing repetitive motion. My eyes started to slowly relax and close and I mentally cursed his ability to make me feel sleepy. "Absolutely not. Sleep."

"Fine." I conceded, turning over, deciding to try and make one last request before falling under the sandman's spell. "Can I have a kiss goodnight? Not on the lips!" I added quickly, not wanting him to think of anything perverted while I was asleep.

He didn't immediately fulfill my wish so I just discarded the idea as I was lulled into a deep, feverish sleep. Right as I was about to completely be unconscious, I felt a warm pair of lips press themselves against my cheek. I smiled slightly as I finally drifted into a blissful state of darkness.

* * *

I wasn't feeling any better when I woke up. If anything, I was feeling worse. I had awful cramps and my head was aching with a migraine. A smile lit my face when Natsume came back with pain relievers and hot tea. Apparently my cold was so simple that none of the healing Alices could do anything about it except wait for it to go away. I wasn't exactly sure why Natsume was being so stoic-ly caring, but I wasn't going to complain. It was nice to have the arrogant and prideful Natsume taking care of me.

"How are you feeling?" he muttered, squeezing my hand.

"I'm doing," I winced as the pain in my head increased slightly. "Okay."

"Imai told me to give you these," he carefully dropped two pills in my hand. "She said that they should have your cold gone within an hour." He pressed the back of his hand against my forehead again and nodded, satisfied. "Your fever has gone down a little bit. Now go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired," I complained, latching on to his arm.

"I could make you pass out by kissing you for a long period of time." He suggested smirking.

My head hit the pillow and my eyes closed instantly.

* * *

"I'm so happy I'm all better now!" I cheered skipping circles around the Sakura tree as Natsume read some sort of manga underneath its cool shade.

"Me too. You're twice as annoying sick as you are usually." He flipped a page and continued reading, a small smirk playing on his lips. I shoved my face into his and he jerked back in surprise. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thanks for taking care of me." I pecked him on the cheek and he smiled ever so slightly.

"It's just insurance." He stretched his arms out.

"Insurance?"

"You're going to take care of me when I'm sick, right?"

"Of course!"

"Exactly. Now when the time arises, there are these nurse uniforms that I think you would look—"

"YOU PERVERT!"

_Despite that whole ending situation *cough cough and not so subtle glare in Natsume's direction* it was so sweet and cute and he was so nice which was so out of character and Miss. Author Person has one more comment to add before we wrap this chapter up!_

_Miss. Author Person: DR. WHO IS SO AMAZING IT'S SO FREAKING HILARIOUS! I'M ON THE TENTH EPISODE, GUYS TELL ME YOU LOVE IT AS MUCH AS I DO._

_… Erm, yes, that. Bye!_


	15. Chapter 15: CuteChibiNekoChan

CuteChibiNekoChan asks: "Did you dare (or blackmail. xD) Natsume into doing something stupid or cheesy in front of the whole school?"

_CuteChibiNekoChan you don't understand how much I appreciate you changing that question._

_Miss. Author Person: No, seriously, you have no idea. I had all of these horrifying images of Natsume wearing like a feathered boa and then wrapping it around Mikan's neck… *shudders* IT WAS PETRIFYING!_

_… Uh, yeah, anyways! I can answer this question a lot better! By the way everyone! First of all thank you so much for reading this story and giving it so much support! Second of all, I'm so sorry, but to all of you who are asking two questions, I will have to save your second ones for a later date! I feel bad leaving those without ANY questions hanging, but they will get answered! Thank you SO much for your understanding!_

"Do you have the stuff?" Koko asked in a Brooklyn accent, twirling a bowler hat on his finger and giving everyone a dark suspicious look. His gaze snapped back to the person he was talking to and he glared at them. "I said, do you have the stuff!"

"Of course I have it, you idiot." Hotaru's cold voice cut through the mood of the scene Koko as trying to create. "Now give me the money. My services are never free."

"Hotaru you're so boring!" he complained tossing his bowler hat on to the head of a very unsuspecting Narumi. Narumi was very pleased with this flying head-wear though and walked away feeling very lucky. "We agreed that we were modeling this exchange after a drug deal. You are KILLING all the fun."

"Do you want the picture or not?"

"I WANT THE PICTURE."

Koko snatched the photo from the violet eyed girl and gave her one last dirty look before walking back towards me. He passed me the photo and the corners of my mouth turned upwards into a wicked grin. I was slouched over wearing a trench coat with a toothpick hanging from the side of my mouth. "Good work Koko. Now we gots to take dis to dah photo cop—"

"Mikan," Koko interrupted. "Hotaru killed our gangster/drug deal/mafia routine. Drop it."

"Hotaru!" I cried spitting out the toothpick. "Why do you have to ruin all the fun?"

"Haven't you heard?" she asked without looking away from whatever invention she was tinkering with. "Jinno-sensei is paying me to destroy all fun."

My hazel eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Seriously?"

"No. It's just enjoyable to ruin the fun you people claim to have."

"You're cruel!" Koko and I shouted at the same time.

"Bite me."

"Anyways." I turned my attention back to Koko and we both looked around the room to make sure nobody was listening. "Now that we have the photo, our class should be set."

Just the week prior, Narumi had announced that the middle school was having a little competition. Every class had to think of a performance for the big stage, and our class had been having a little bit of trouble of generating an idea to put up on that stage. Koko and I were voted by the class to think of an act because apparently we were the 'most creative'. And think of an idea we did. And the idea completely relied on the glorious picture clenched in my hands.

"Where are the desired targets?" I asked the dirty blonde mind reader beside me. He grinned at me.

"Target number one is by the Sakura tree. I will take care of target number two. Now before you pull out the picture, try the sweet talk. Use your girlfriend charm. Now go, go, go!" Koko commanded and we split apart and dashed to our designated assignments.

I arrived at the Sakura tree, and just as Koko told me, Natsume was underneath it, eyes shut and fast asleep. I approached the black-haired boy and decided to start by being soft and kind. He won't be happy if I shout in his face to wake him up… What should I do?

I awkwardly placed my hand on his head and brushed it back and forth, gently stroking his raven locks. His eyes opened, allowing me to see his crimson orbs. I smiled at him and continued the action, now trailing the tips of my fingers tenderly along his face. I moved closer to him and gave him a big hug and smiled sweetly at him. He was probably as soft as he ever would be at this moment, right now. "Natsume, will you do me a favor?"

He turned over on his other side. "No."

My mouth dropped open, but I didn't give up quite yet. I wrapped my arms around his torso and nuzzled my face against the side of his neck. "Please?"

"No."

My eyes hardened and my hand crept to the back pocket of my jeans. "Then you leave me no choice." I whipped out the picture and Natsume's eyes flared in anger. I smiled triumphantly. "Will you listen to my favor now?"

"…Hn."

I took that as a yes. "Okay. Well Koko and I decided that our class performance will be…"

* * *

"A tango?" Anna asked curiously. Koko, Natsume, Ruka, and I were in the front of the room presenting our idea to our class. "With Ruka and Natsume?"

"Mikan, I won't often say this, but that is a brilliant idea of yours," Permy admonished. She turned to the class. "Don't you all agree?"

Every head in the class slowly started moving up and down. The girls all wanted to see their dark king and charming prince dance together in such a fashion, while the boys probably just wanted to be able to snicker about it when Natsume and Ruka were near them.

I beamed at the class. "Thank you for your support! Natsume, Ruka!" I jabbed my finger in their direction and Ruka flinched backwards. "Time for dancing!"

* * *

"Next up is Class B's…" Misaki squinted her eyes at the piece of paper in her hand to make sure that she was reading this correctly. "Rutsume tango?"

All of the girls burst into screams as they saw Natsume and Ruka come on to the stage, on opposite sides. Natsume was wearing a ruffly black and red shirt with black pants, while Ruka was wearing a layered and fluffy red and orange dress with a black and red fan covering his blushing face. The music started playing and Natsume and Ruka started dancing. Koko and I gave each other a satisfied nod and enjoyed the show. Half way through, while Natsume was pulling out a rose to put in his mouth, Nonoko tapped Koko's shoulder. "Hey, Koko, how in the world did you and Mikan manage to get Natsume into this?"

Koko grinned at her and pulled out the picture of Natsume walking into a lingere store. "With our Alices of persuasion."

_There you go! Koko and I make a great team, but we don't get to team up very often because of a certain, possessive boyfriend I have T_T Oh well! It's okay! I hope you liked your story CuteChibiNekoChan! And I truly am sorry about the whole seducing thing!_

_Miss. Author Person: … So many feathers… Only one boa…_

_Bye! Send me your questions, I'll be happy to answer them because you people are beautiful people and wonderful people and we LOVE YOU~!_


	16. Chapter 16: Guest

Guest asks: Did Natsume ever get jealous of you Mikan? And could the story be in Natsume's point of view?

_Why hello there guest! Thank you for paying a visit to my mailbox! Now since you are a guest, I am incapable of asking you directly what you mean by this question, so I am going to interpret it how I'd like :D Sorry for the late story, Miss. Author Person's family had to take her brother to college and she was very upset about it and it was on her birthday which made it WORSE. ANYWAY. Happy news! 80 REVIEWS?! HOLY HOWALONS! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! You guys are awesome and thank you so much! Now about this story… Give me a minute. _

_Um, N-Natsume, will you please tell this sto—_

_Kuro Neko: No._

_The best female with black hair and purple eyes in the world who just so happens to also be a genius: I have a picture of you and Ruka doing the tango that I would be more than willing to give to CuteChibiNekoChan if you refuse. And you also have to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth (that's an oath you have to take in court ;D)._

_Kuro Neko: …._

The world spins on its axis, that's why I fall so much, is what she claims. I usually disagree and say she's just stupid. And despite how much I do… respect her, it's true. And I take comfort in this truth. It just proves that maybe she's not actually an angel; something unearthly and completely unattainable for a tainted heart like my own.

Despite her little flaws, they aren't enough to consume everything else that's so pure and perfect about her. Maybe one of the reasons I don't talk that much is because the minute I open my mouth only phrases of adoration and awe would pour out.

Or maybe not. I may be a _little_ bit infatuated, but I'm not a complete idiot unlike her.

But is she? Though the answers are right there when she gets her grades each semester, I always have to reconsider it when I see the knowing glint in her eyes while she thinks nobody else is looking. Like she has it all figured out, and she's so happy we're starting to as well. Or how she spouts philosophy that seem crystal clear when she says it, but is muddled and distorted when you try and think of it yourself.

On the other hand, that glint in her eyes could just be my imagination and is actually a gleam. A gleam of sweetness and joviality. Innocence shining in gooey amber eyes that never judge or stereotype; a type of kindness I've never been able to give or receive. I've always wanted to be able to do that, but after what I've seen, I don't have that luxury. Except, when thought about, she shouldn't have that luxury either, considering that she's been through just a little bit shy of what I have.

Sometimes I can't stand it. She can have the horrific memories of an old veteran, but still manages to keep that brilliant smile on her face and a sweet word in her voice. Why can't I manage to make everyone around me happy like she can? I hate to use the word, but something almost like jealousy nips at the back of my mind whenever she makes one more person feel like the most important person in the world.

"Natsume!" she laughs when she approaches me, her aura shining as usual. And the jealousy is immediately completely overshadowed by a rush of warmth and affection coursing through my veins. Of course I can't let her know that she rules over me like the moon commands the tide, so I opt for something a little more me.

"Go away, idiot."

Yeah. Definitely me.

A blatant roll of her bright and cheerful eyes follows my comment. She leans down and ruffles my usual unruly hair and gives me a stupid grin. "That's just your way of saying you love me! Well I guess I love you too, you stubborn cat."

I don't suppose I ever mentioned she was exceptionally good at reading in between the lines. It was just another way she exceeded me; though I relished this one. It's relieving to not have to worry about miscommunication because the other knows you so well. I grunt and move over slightly so that she can plop her small and fragile frame next to mine. She lies her head down on my shoulder, and on its own, my hand moves over and runs itself through her silky locks. Traitorous hand.

"Love you," she gives a soft giggle and places her soft lips against my own. I smile ever so slightly against her lips before pulling back. Her expression was dazed and lost as she stares back at me. The corners of my lips turn up into a smirk and I give her a condescending pat on the head.

The world spins on its axis, that's why I fall so much, she claims. I beg to differ. I think it's something that has a little bit more to do with my lips rather than any stupid planets.

_Kuro Neko: I hope you die a slow painful death._

_A Female Who Deserves A Ton Of Money And Wants Has The World In Her Hands: That was so sweet. Mikan left the room at the beginning, dare I send this to her?_

_Kuro Neko: *lights a fireball* I should have done this a long time ago._

_Miss. Author Person: IMMA JUST CUT IN HERE! Thanks for reading everyone and thanks for your patience! School starts for me tomorrow so I'm trying to crank out one more chapter before my publishes get kind of staggered. Bye and I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!_

Rungtha asks: has natsume ever done something stupid/ridiculous to get your attention? what was your reaction?

Cookiesandcream (I dig the name) asks: Hey Mikan. Have you and Natsume ever had a masive right (going to assume that's fight ;) . If so what about?

A Angel With The Devil's Heart asks: have you and Natsume ever been on a double date even thought he is so stubborn

Luli asks : what is the meanest thing Natsume said and did hé apoligize ? And what caused him to say it ?

death angel alice: What do you think about natsume and his *ehem* perverted * cough* ways?  
And BTW I'm Â pure hearted girl FYI I'm still 11 years old

mew mew chloe asks: To Mikan

WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF RUKA KISSED YOU!


End file.
